Olympus High
by luckylinus13
Summary: Join the gang for a high school year filled with drama. Percabeth, Thalico, Leyna, Jasper, and more!
1. Annabeth's House

**Heyy! This is my first story I have posted on Fanfiction but, I have a lot more to post. Make sure to check out "Shattered," which I am co authoring with my best friend, ****_"I am Abby daughter of Enyo." _****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters... other than my O.C.s. I applaud Rick Riordan.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Annabeth woke up to the sound of her stepmonster screaming at her to get up. Thalia and Reyna, her best friends, were standing in the doorway laughing their butts off. " Oh shut up you two." Annabeth said. They knew not to get on her bad side so they left the room. Annabeth changed into her black skinny jeans and sea green v-neck. She also put on her black converse and left the room. Downstairs she grabbed Thalia and Reyna and they made their way out to their cars.

Annabeth had a 2014 black Bugatti Veyron, while Thalia had a 2014 Hennessey Venom GT, and Leyna had a 2011 Koenigsegg Agera R. Little did they know they had a big surprise waiting at school later that morning.

**So? what did you think? I know, it's a little short. Remember read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Annabeth meet Percy

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for liking my story. So here is Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson except for my O.C.s!**

**Percy P.O.V**

So my mom just transferred me to this school called Olympus High. Really? I like my old school. At least I'm here with my friends: Leo and Nico. We were standing out front when the three fastest cars in the world come speeding up. They park in these parking spots that nobody parked in. Two of the cars you weren't even able to buy in the U.S. These three girls climb out of the cars and I can't believe it. They must be the queen bees at the school.

**Nico P.O.V**

Percy is obviously drooling over the blondie. Oh no... here they come.

**Thalia P.O.V**

We start walking towards these three guys who seem to be drooling over our cars. I see Reyna smirking and Annabeth, Reyna, and I start walking towards these goofs.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

We walk up to these guys and the curly one is the first to speak. "Hello ladies. I'm Leo Valdez and these are my dumbstruck best friends Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo."We all start laughing at Nico and Percy's faces. Nico is staring at Thalia's car longingly and Percy is drooling over my car. I snap my fingers in front of Percy's face and he snaps at me. "What did you do that for? Are we a problem in your school Miss Queen Bee and wanna-bees? Or are we embarrasing to you?" Annabeth looks really mad and says," No you weren't a problem and I was trying to be nice. If you want to talk to a mean Queen Bee or should I say ex-Queen Bee go talk to Piper McCleean who I derailed from the throne a while ago. She was mean to everybody but my friends and I aren't. When you learn some manners come talk to us." At that we walked off and the bell rang.

**What did you think? I know it was short. Thanks!**


	3. Don't anger Mr Zeus

**Olympus High**

**Heyyyyyyyyy. So I'm back again and this chapter will only be Percy and Annabeth P.O.V.s. So without further ado, Leo will do the disclaimer!  
_**

**Leo: Hello Fanfictioners. I am Leo the Awesome. Luckylinus13 doesn't own PJO or me. So yaaaa.**

**Reyna: Are you done yet Leo?**

**Leo: Ya. Why?**

**Reyna: Because I wanted to yell how much of an idiot you are to you.**

**Luckylinus13: Well, on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Percy P.O.V

After the run in with the bees, we left to the office. When we got there we noticed the bees talking to the principal, Mr. Zeus. Then we got called into the office. "Boys, it seems you have met my daughter Thalia and her friends. I understand Mr. Jackson you may have yelled at these girls and I am not very happy. I also understand Annabeth that you also said some mean things to these boys. Mainly Jackson. So my school can go back to order: Percy your new locker is next to Miss Chase's locker, you both have the same classes, and she will show you around school. Same with you Nico except with Thalia and Leo except with Reyna. I expected better from you Mr. Jackson. Especially since you are my nephew." You could feel the tension in the air. Annabeth had a sour look on her face and Thalia had a shocked look on her face. She was my cousin? How is this possible? I will have to ask my parents when I get home. With that Annabeth dragged me out of the office.

Annabeth P.O.V

I had to get out of there. The tension was so high in that room, you could feel it. That's never good with Mr. Zeus. Some kids said that when he gets really angry, you would think that he actually is the Greek God Zeus. Yeah. That bad. Anyway so after I dragged Percy out of there I thought I would actually listen to Mr. Zeus and show Percy around. I think Thalia thought the same thing because a few minutes later she came out with Nico. Ditto with Reyna. Good. I must've spaced out because next thing I know Percy pulls me into one of the many janitor closets. He pushes me up against a wall. "What is your problem," I said," because you seem like one of those guys who thinks he can get anything he wants with a snap of his fingers. Well, newsflash, this is real life and real stuff." He stared at me a moment as if he was sizing me up. "I like you. You've got spunk. No girl has ever talked to me that way. And I would know, that takes courage." Percy replied. The whole time I was thinking like,_" Whoa. Don't get too cocky there buddy."_ "Well, somebody nice has to run this school." "Yea whatever. It can't be that hard." Did he just say that? Does he know how much work goes into being the queen bee? I am not going to go into detail. "Anyway, I supposed to show you around and get you acquainted with the teachers. Let me show you your locker." Then I walked off. We walked around campus and we went to our first class- Greek.

**So this one was kind of long. I can write longer but I am not feeling up to it. So you know the usual. R & R. Bye!**


End file.
